The present invention relates generally to help screen systems for patient physiological data monitoring instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to a context-sensitive messaging using photographic stills and/or video.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring many such characteristics of a patient. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine.
One technique for monitoring certain physiological characteristics of a patient is commonly referred to as pulse oximetry, and the devices built based upon pulse oximetry techniques are commonly referred to as pulse oximeters. Pulse oximetry may be used to measure various blood flow characteristics, such as the blood-oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individual blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and/or the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient.
Pulse oximetry typically utilizes a patient monitoring device that, among other functions, displays information related to patient vital signs and provides an audible and/or visual alarm when changes in the vital signs so warrant. This improves patient care by facilitating continuous supervision of a patient without continuous attendance by a human observer (e.g., a nurse or physician). However, as pulse oximetry has become more sophisticated, the number and variety of functions that a pulse oximetry monitor may perform has increased. Thus, operating a pulse oximetry monitor has become more complex for the user. Further, while pulse oximetry monitors typically have detailed user manuals that may address the increasing complexity, these manuals may not always be stored together with the monitoring instruments.